


Ovens Are Not Murder Machines

by Farscapegeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, Coffee, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Food, Food Critic, Grumpy Derek, Humor, M/M, Writer Derek Hale, derek is a foodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farscapegeek/pseuds/Farscapegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek is a grumpy food critic that just wants to go run his co-op in peace. On a forced leave from work he mets the captivating coffee shop owner Stiles who makes him actually want to write again. </p><p>“Oh for the love of god can we please order?” Boyd interrupts. Derek blushes at that and realizes he had completely forgot about his beta next to him.</p><p>“Sorry. Um your sumatran please. And he squints at the name of a pastry. “Are those donuts? Paczki?” He asks surely slaughtering the pronunciation.</p><p>“Close enough. Paczki, polish donuts,” says Stiles rocking back and forth on his heels. “We have an Oregon huckleberry filling if you want to try one? I’m fresh out of the kale tarts with carrot remoulade, but I can try and hold one for you next time. I mean hopefully there will be a next time. If you like my stuff that is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovens Are Not Murder Machines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erciareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/gifts).



> Huge confession. I love coffee shop AU's. Love, love, love them. The thing is I don't actually like coffee. So a lot of research was done on coffee and the flavor profiles of them. If you can purchase shade grown coffee. It is way better for the environment than sun grown. 
> 
> Thanks to Anndie and Katy for listening to me whine about deadlines and for granting me coffee knowledge.

Derek sat at his desk in shock, the words of his boss, Jake, ringing in his head. “We think you need to take a break. Not forever. Just a few months off to clear your head. You can’t just give a one star review to José Andrés and his new pop up restaurant series. Every other critic gave it at least three stars. It looks like we are flaming for attention. For God sakes Derek this was picked up in the New York Times.” 

“It wasn’t that bad” he had muttered. 

Jake had picked up a copy of the Portland Tribune and started to read snippets, “The cocktail tasted like a science experiment gone wrong. I’m sure some people want to inhale smoke while they drink, but I’m not one of them. His mushroom dish is wonderful… if you like the taste of the dirt the mushrooms grew in.” 

“But it’s true,” Derek petulantly replies. 

“Derek I had to issue a retraction! People are calling for me to fire you. You are lucky that I see your value, and are just giving you a leave of absence instead. I like you Derek, I do. I hired you because I liked your cutting commentary, and so did the readers. But there is a line, and you crossed it. You should take this time to go unwind. Your reviews have been extra surly as of late.” 

Derek opened his mouth to protest then snapped it shut with a resigned sigh. “Sorry I guess I have been feeling burned out lately.” 

“Relationship woes or business trouble?” Jake asks.

“I have no relationship to speak of. And the co-op has been having trouble with our suppliers lately.” Derek states.

“Well then Derek it seems you need to find yourself a farmer and bed him. Solve both your problems,” Jake says with an eyebrow wiggle.

Derek blushed at that, “I uhh.” 

Joe laughed heartly at his discomfort. “Seriously, Derek take some time, discover a new hole in the wall, dig some post holes, whatever. If you come back here and write like that again I’m going to have to let you go. I don’t want to see you for at least three months” 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” So now Derek sat at his desk gathering what he would need for his forced hiatus. He knew when he got back to the house Erica would fall over laughing. She had been with him at the restaurant and warned him he shouldn’t be so harsh in his review. The “I told you so” dance would be a thing of beauty. 

* * * * *

“I’m back!” Derek called out when he entered the pack house. 

“So soon?” Erica asked peeking up from the couch where she was playing video games with Boyd. 

“I maybe sorta got a forced leave of absence from the review.” he spit out while quickly moving towards the stairs to the attic. “I knew it! I told you so. You really have to listen to me more Derek. Maybe make it a house law, do what Erica sa-” Erica’s voice was cut off as he slammed the door to his room shut. Throwing his box on his desk he then collapsed on his bed. Scrubbing his hands over his face he contemplated how he got to this point.

_2 years ago_

_It had been a hard year for Derek. His decision to not apply for the MBA program had not gone over well with his mother. But those four years getting his business bachelors with a minor in literature had killed his soul a little bit. He knew his mother just wanted him to be happy and successful, and she thought that Derek taking over the family business would do that. Laura had passed over taking the reigns of the family business in order to create her own law practice, so Talia had focused in on her middle child instead. God knows Cora wasn’t going to do it with all her running around taking pictures of anything that moved and lots of what didn’t. His mom said that Cora had a wild and creative soul and needed to nurture it elsewhere. So then all the pressure had fallen to him. Uncle Peter was practically chomping at the bit to take on more responsibility but his mom had tunnel vision when it came to her kids._

_Derek had tried to be the dutiful son but he just couldn’t take it anymore.This had led to his impromptu trip to Portland in a desperate bid to get some space between him and his family. Of course Derek’s luck being what it was, this had also led to him being attacked by a crazed alpha who had lost his beta’s in a tragic accident, and who was desperate to build a pack again. He had been forced to kill him and when he felt the alpha power rush through his bones he knew this would be the way he would escape his ‘suit for every day of the week’ destiny. His mom wouldn’t deny him his right to establish his own territory and pack elsewhere now that he himself was an alpha._

_Setting up camp in Portland hadn’t been hard. Neither had been finding his own beta’s: Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. Those lost souls had needed Derek as much as he needed them. Together they redid the building Derek had found and turned it into the co-op that Derek dreamed off. His uncle was more than happy to give him a start up loan in return for a higher stake in Hale Enterprises._

_Being a born wolf he had hated the taste of chemicals and pesticides in his food growing up and now as an adult he had the means to do something about it. The bonus of growing a successful business and providing for his pack was twofold. They had been able to purchase land for farming and a small pack house and everything was looking up for him._

_But business took a bad turn with the economic downturn and some seasons of inclement weather. His fellow farmers were struggling and couldn’t provide for the co-op and had been pulling out one by one. Derek had been considering a small business loan and had been talking it over with Isaac at a local coffee shop._

_“I think if the weather holds this years crops could be the turning point. The loan would just be for a little while, I’m sure we could repay it in a year. This way we could lessen the membership fees and maybe some growers could come back, or we could entice others. And what in God’s name am I drinking Isaac? I thought you said this was a good coffee joint? Ugh, I can tell they just cleaned their maker out with vinegar in the past few days. It's like drinking vinegar with some coffee grounds sprinkled in. And someone they managed to burn the beans as well. As for this scone it's so dry I am worried about choking on the crumbs. I'd dip it in this sludge but I'm not sure it would make it taste better. What flavor is it even supposed to-" Derek had been startled out of his tirade by a tap on his shoulder._

_"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt but your review of this place is spot on. I was sitting there trying to figure out why the coffee tasted so wrong, but you just hit the nail on the head. Look this may seem crazy, but I write for the Portland Tribune and our food critic is taking a sabbatical. Our replacement writer just quit and it would cost a fortune to get a syndicated column. It's fine if you can't write we can just take your comments and some intern can craft the rest. We could use someone refreshing like you. Are you always this honest when eating food?”_

_“Yes yes he is,” cut in Isaac. “He is terrible to go to dinner with. It’s all this tastes like dirt, did they even wash these vegetables before making the salad? How did they overcook the pasta? Is this risotto cooked at all?”_

_“Isaac.” he says flatly._

_“What? It’s true!” Isaac says while rolling his eyes._

_Derek let out a subvocal growl at that point. Isaac huffed but fell silent._

_“Look...just... I’m desperate. Think it over and give me a call. I have to go before the interns burn down the paper, this group I swear.” The man shoved a business card at Derek then took off like he really was afraid his office was on fire._

* * * * *

The column was both a blessing and a curse in disguise. Derek turned out to be so popular as a food critic that people the country over were begging the Tribune to syndicate his new column. The writer on sabbatical ended up moving to another paper. He never had to take the loan out on his business. In fact after awhile his writing was making him more money than the store. His mom was thrilled that he was doing something more ‘respectable’ and the pack loved all the free meals they got by tagging along with him. 

And at first Derek had loved getting to go out and eat at nice places that actually knew how to cook food. But after awhile the paper caught on that the fans loved when Derek was grumpy and dissatisfied. So they started to send him to all sorts of places just to illicit a response. And since the extra money was helping to put the betas through college he had to keep writing. 

He had considered switching to another paper, God knew he got offers, but he liked stating close to home. The best part about the writing was that he got to stay anonymous. His mom thought his pen name of Miguel de la Luna was too tongue in cheek, but he thought it was playful. And now he had maybe ruined it all by one stupid article. He knew he should have delayed going to the restaurant after the news from the suppliers being delayed again, the call from his mother who wanted him to meet with another publisher friend, and Laura telling him she was setting him up with one of her friends after he had explicitly told her never again. But those stupid pop-up places were only open for such a short time. Pulling the covers over his head he let himself hide from the world. 

* * * * *

A knock on the door startled him from his one man pity party a few days later. “Go away Erica, I don’t need another version of your I told you so dance.” 

“Not Erica,” replied Boyd. “Get up we are going out.”

“No,” he says rolling over on his bed to face the wall. 

At that his door opened and Boyd glared at him. “Get. Up.” 

“No,” he doesn’t even bother turning around.

At that Boyd sighed, “I thought you might be like this. Erica is right now sitting in the camero’s driver seat and she said if you aren’t ready in five then she is taking me to ‘christen’ it.” 

Derek paled at this declaration and shot off his bed. 3 minutes later he was wrenching the front door open to see…. Boyd smirking and leaning against the camero. 

Alone. 

Boyd tossed the keys at him. “Now that you are up, get in the car and drive me to this new coffee shop Isaac’s been raving about.”

He opened his mouth to protest then just sighed. He knew if he did Erica would actually do the things she threatened him with. “Where we going?” 

“Some relatively new place Isaac has been obsessed with, Żabko. Pretty sure he has a thing for one of the owners. I think Cora did some art for the place as well. I’m surprised she hasn’t dragged you there yet.” 

“She’s out of town till the end of next week,” he replies.  
Boyd hmm at that. “Five bucks says I can get Isaac to snort coffee out his nose by the time we leave.” 

“Ten bucks says I can do it by the time we get our order,” he counters with.

“You’re on Hale,” Boyd shoots him a grin.

* * * * *

Derek drives them to a tucked away corner near Forest Park. It’s a prime neighborhood, full of eclectic shops and niche cafes, and the park that he takes regular jogs in. If the place is actually good and not just the home of an attractive barista, then he may consider it as one of his regular stops. As they are walking up to Żabko he can smell something delicious wafting out. He takes a moment to breathe the rich scent of coffee and something sugary wafting through the door.

Before he can fully appreciate the smells coming from the small coffee shop the sight of a man stops him cold in front of the door. The barista is handing over a Hario Dripper to the customer and has his long neck thrown back in a laugh. His pale skin is dotted with moles and his brown hair is tousled like the man had been running his hands through it all day. 

Unfortunately the people around him did not seem nearly as captivated by the barista as he did. It happens in slow motion. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Isaac wave to him from a small table in the shop. What he does not see is the door opening and hitting him right in the face. If he wasn’t a werewolf with supposed better reflexes than humans he would have landed flat on his back. He does hear a gasp and a snort from inside the shop and a quiet curse from Boyd. Waving off the apologies of the lady that had hit him he follows Boyd into the shop 

“Damnit Hale. I’m saying it doesn’t count seeing as we didn’t even get into the shop.” Looking over Derek can see Isaac sputtering into a napkin.

Smirking he replies, “Sorry Boyd. Looks like coffee will be on you today.” Muttering about alpha privilege Boyd moves towards the counter. 

Now that he is in the shop and in no more danger of being hit by anything he takes a moment to appreciate his surroundings. There is dark paneling on the walls which is broken up by photographs that Derek recognizes as Cora’s. Exotic locals are broken up with what are clearly family pictures. Comfy looking yet mismatched chairs and small tables are sprinkled throughout the shop. A shelf in the corner is full of books, and has a sign dictating the rules of a honor library system. The smell of roasting coffee is thick in the air. A display case has an assortment of treats and above it is a board listing the drinks and daily specials. But he is drawn in the most by the man at the counter. The one that is currently addressing him he realizes. 

“Hey dude you okay? I saw Jeanette hit you with the door on the way out.” 

“Oh uh yeah no I’m fine,” he says blushing and dragging his hand across the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“So...I don’t recognize you. I’m Stiles one of the owners. First time customer?”

“Yeah, I uh, I’m Derek. I usually just run at the park. I don’t stop much in the neighborhood.” 

The man gives him a lingering once over. “Yeah, you don’t look like you eat much other than broccoli and kale. Maybe some protein powder.” 

Boyd starts to interject “Are you kidding? This guy has the biggest sweet tooth. I once saw him put away-” Derek elbows him hard. 

“Can we order now?” Derek asks.

“Sure man,” Stiles replies covering up a snicker with a cough.

“You roast everything here?” He asks trying to deflect the topic away from his sweet tooth.

“Every last bean. I like to roast during the day. Nothing like that smell you know? The plan is to rotate the menu every week or so. Soon as we build a loyal customer base, maybe have contests to see what can stay on the menu the longest you know? Course roasting during the day doesn’t leave me a lot of time for baking and we can’t really afford a lot of help yet, so I haven’t been sleeping a ton but I’ve only spilled coffee on one customer.” Stiles frowns. “Well at least I think it’s only been one I’m not sure.” 

Derek watches in fascination as Stiles takes a deep breath likely to go on another rant. “Do you talk all your potential customers to death?” Stiles blinks slowly at that reminding Derek of an owl.

“Oh for the love of god can we please order?” Boyd interrupts. Derek blushes at that and realizes he had completely forgot about his beta next to him.

“Sorry. Um your sumatran please. And he squints at the name of a pastry. “Are those donuts? Paczki?” He asks surely slaughtering the pronunciation.

“Close enough. Paczki, polish donuts,” says Stiles rocking back and forth on his heels. “We have an Oregon huckleberry filling if you want to try one? I’m fresh out of the kale tarts with carrot remoulade, but I can try and hold one for you next time. I mean hopefully there will be a next time. If you like my stuff that is.”

Derek rolls his eyes at this but grins at the same time. “Sounds great. The donut, not the tart.” 

“Right then it will be right up. Take a seat anywhere dude.” With that he went on to prepare Derek’s order leaving an indignant Boyd scowling at the register. Isaac snorts more coffee through his nose at that. Derek wonders if he can force Boyd to pay him twice. 

As he is walking over to Isaac’s table he suddenly realizes with a growing horror that Boyd had said that Isaac had been frequenting the place because of a barista. Shit shit shit. Did Derek just flirt with his beta’s crush? Isaac watches him with narrowed eyes as he takes a seat. Before he can begin to speak Isaac starts instead. “So…… Stiles.” 

He winces. “Look I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to. I swear I will back off. Never come here again. I’ll go explain it to him now if you want.” 

In the tail end of the rant Derek starts to hear snickering from Boyd who has joined them at the table and Isaac. He looks up from the swirl on the table he had been staring at. Identical smirks look at him. Isaac breaks first. “Relax man. Stiles is nice and all, makes a mean cup of joe. But uhh it’s actually his business partner, Scott. He is the true al-” 

Stiles arrives with their coffee and pastries interrupting Isaac. “Here’s your coffee fine gentleman! And hey you know Isaac and Boyd? I mean of course you know Boyd you came in with him, but Isaac too? Does that mean you are also a-” Just then the door to the shop opens and a crowd of college kids bustle in. “Talk to you later. Duty calls.” He gives them a jaunty salute then heads back to the counter. 

Ignoring the smug knowing looks of his beta’s Derek decides to see if the store’s offerings are as enticing as their proprietor. He is not disappointed. The coffee is smooth and earthy and he hums low in his throat. Derek digs into the pastry next. The dough is warm and buttery with the filling balances the edge of being both tart and sweet. For the first time since he was placed on a leave of absence he wishes he could write a review. Though at this point he’s not sure if he would rhapsodize more about the owner or the food.

* * * * *

The next day finds Derek wondering if it is too soon to go back to Żabko. He hasn’t had his morning coffee yet so that’s one point. And it’s late enough in the morning that the place shouldn’t be too busy. But if he also hasn’t been willingly out of the house in nearly a week. Isaac is still in the house so he would know both where and why he was going out. The teasing that he had gotten from the others after they came home yesterday had been endless. He could also say he was going for a run. But Isaac knew his prefered trail. He decided to risk it anyway. That coffee had been perfect. And maybe if Stiles was working he could pump him for information on Scott. He was just being a good alpha helping out his beta. Stalking towards the front door he nearly makes it before he hears his name being called. Isaac appears in the hall dressed to go out. Narrowing their eyes at each other Derek finally breaks the silence. “I won’t tell the others where we are going if you don’t.”

“Deal.” 

The shop is as warm and inviting as it was the previous day. Different spices fill the air and the coffee that they roasted that morning has a caramel tint to it. But what makes him stop cold in his tracks is the scent of another werewolf. An alpha at that. A man with a crooked jaw line is standing where Stiles had been the previous day. The man beams at Isaac and calls out his beta’s name. 

“You’ve been flirting with an alpha werewolf Isaac?” he hisses at him knowing perfectly well the other man, Scott, his memory supplies him with can hear.

Isaac shoots him a glare. “Yes, and you would have known that sooner if you hadn’t been sulking for the past week. And anyway didn’t Cora tell you that?” 

“Cora does tons of commissions you know that,” he argues back.

“Look just give him a chance all right? He’s a true alpha but doesn’t really know much about being a werewolf. He could use you as a friend.” Isaac turned to him with full on puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Derek marches up to the counter. 

“I’m Derek.”

“Scott.”

“Who bit you?” He asks.

“Rogue alpha, couple years ago. Never found him. Then some shit went down in Stiles’ and I hometown of Beacon Hills and I gained true alpha status,” Scott says.

“Stiles knows?” 

“Yeah man, he’s the one that helped me find my anchor, control the shift. Couldn’t have done it without him. So... look if you have any advice I’d love to hear it. And Stiles would love any books or such you might have. Isaac says your mom might have things like that.” 

“What kind of books might I love Scotty? Oh hey Derek! You came back!” Stiles comes out from the kitchens covered in flour.

“I was asking him for some werewolf 101 tips. And if is mom had some books.” Scott answers turning to his friend.

“His mom?” Stiles asks puzzled.

He sighs supplying his mom’s name, “Talia Hale. I’m from the Hale pack.” 

Stiles takes a step back in surprise at that. “You’re a Hale?!?! I know Isaac mentioned his alpha was a guy named Derek whose family was some hot shit in the werewolf community. But the Hales are legendary dude.” 

He blushes at the praise. “I’d uhh be happy to talk about all that kind of stuff when you aren’t busy.”

Stiles smiles brightly “I have a break coming up now. Scott can handle the counter. Hey Scott why don’t you show Isaac how to use… the steamer.” 

“The steamer….really Stiles? Didn’t you also just take your break thirty min-” 

“Have no idea what you are talking about Scott. Nope nope nope.” With that Stiles turns and grabs a container of beans and starts grinding them. “Just grab a table Derek. I’ll bring us something.” 

Sighing deeply Scott pulls Isaac behind the counter who doesn’t seem to be resisting at all. While he waits for Stiles Derek shoots off a text to Cora. 

Derek: Why didn’t you tell me you were taking commissions from a true alpha???  
Cora: Didn’t know he was one at first.  
Derek: After you did?  
Cora: Knew his coworker was your type to a T. Wanted to see your reaction to that. Did Isaac really spit coffee out twice?  
Derek: Hate you.  
Cora: Miss you too bro. See you in a week!

He hears rather than sees Stikes approach the table. He looks up just in time to rescue the French press and a plate filled with one sort of cake. “How is every plate not broken here?” 

Stiles flushes. “That may be another reason we can't afford to hire help yet. Here I brought you the blend that I just roasted this morning. It doesn't have a name yet.” He sits the french press on the table and they wait for the coffee to perk. ”So you're a born wolf?” 

Derek nods at that.

“So are all werewolves as good looking as you and your pack? Is it some sort of requirement?” Stiles asks earnestly.

Derek blushes at this. “I was actually pretty awkward as a teen. All teeth and ears.”  
Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Well you certainly grew into everything with your scruff and shoulders and the--“ he attempts to make a sweeping gesture and almost knocks the coffee off the table.

Derek finishes preparing the coffee so they can move the press off the table before Stiles can destroy it. Stiles himself blushes with his awkwardness but Derek is charmed by it. He is intrigued on how such a spastic guy can create such delicate pastries. 

”I have some books you can read. Though my mom has more. I'm sure she would love to meet a true alpha.” 

“Really? That's great! I have so many questions. Our own emissary Deaton is a circuitous dick. Oh here try the peirnik. It's polish gingerbread. I think it will go well with the coffee.” 

Derek tries the coffee first. It's sweet with hints of caramel and salt. “Salted caramel?” 

“Yeah. Thought I would try a sweeter blend.” 

He tries the cake next and moans at the explosion of spices on his tongue. “Where did you get the recipes for all these? Which side of your family is Polish?”

“Oh both sides are Polish. My dad wooed her with the classic Stilinkski charm and mom wooed him right back with her baking skills. She loved to bake. Taught me everything I know.” 

Derek notices the use of the past tense when stiles mentions his mom. “”Did you name the shop after her?” 

Stiles looks at him in surprise. “Yeah. In a way. She used to call me Żabko. Her little froggie. We would bake together and she said I was her best hippity hoppity helper.” 

“Well she taught you well.” Stiles fiddles with his mug but Derek can see the flush that has now spread to the back of his neck. He wonders if it has spread lower than what he can see. 

“.....Says you run a co-op?” Stiles inquires.

He hmmm at that too busy savoring this treat to respond properly. They let silence fall for a bit while Derek enjoys his food. Finally he begins to speak again. “My mom was a terrible cook. It was always my dad in the kitchen. We had this great farmhouse on the outskirts of Salem. Room enough for my sisters and I to run around on full moons. My dad, he left us when I was 12. We had had some trouble with hunters and I guess...I guess it really freaked him out because one day he just didn’t come back from work. My mom moved us into the city after that, focused on Hale Enterprises. We became latch key kids with a supply of frozen meals and boxed mac & cheese. I always hated the taste though. It’s why I opened the co-op. I wanted to provide fresh food and support the small farm.” When he finished his monologue Derek sat back a little stunned that he had told Stiles all that. He wasn’t known for being the most effusive sort and he never mentioned his dad to anyone not family. But Stiles had just sat there silently sipping his coffee seemingly interested in his tale.

“My mom passed when I was 9. My dad is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He started to work longer hours, eating fast food all the time. One day he had some chest pains. After that I put him on a strict diet and taught myself 5 different ways to make brocolli. Got hooked on coffee at a young age, as I suddenly had the responsibility of managing a household. But I had to make sure my pops was gonna stick around you know?  
For awhile I thought about culinary school after I graduated high school. Wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do with my life you know?” Stiles takes a moment to refresh his coffee. 

“But my business partner Scott was taking some ecology courses at the junior college. Mentioned all this stuff about sun coffee vs. shade coffee and all about sustainable farming. It got me interested too. So many people just drink the coffee, not caring where it came from and what affect it has on the environment. So we both worked some shit jobs for a few years trying to raise the money to move here to Portland and open this place. But I research all the farms we source from. Try and visit them if I can. Purchase as much as I can from shade growers. This place lets me honor my mom’s memory and provides me with all the coffee I want.” 

As Stiles was talking Derek found himself drifting closer and closer to the captivating man. If he just drifted a bit closer he would be able to kiss him, get that bit of sugar stuck to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. A throat clearing broke them out of their daze. 

Turning in his chair he sees Isaac sheepishly standing next to him. “Sorry but I have a shift I need to get to at the co-op. And I think Scott may have broken something on some machine.” 

Stiles shoots up at that. “Damn it Scott! I told you to not touch the mixer! See you later Derek, come again soon!”

“Dude you have it bad,” breathes Isaac taking in Derek’s soft smile.

“Repeat this to the others and I will rip your throat out. With my teeth,” he threatens.

“Love you to,” is Isaac’s cheery reply.

* * * * *

After that visit it becomes a pattern. Derek visits the shop twice a week after he goes for a run. If he keeps taste testing all of Stiles’ creations he won’t be able to keep up his physique. They talk about everything and nothing at all. Stiles discovers his secret love of comics and they argue about Batman vs Superman but agree that Marvel needs to put out a Black Widow movie like yesterday. 

Derek hosts a tasting party for Stiles’ coffee at his co-op. There Stiles meets some local growers who agree to sell his produce to him. The increased business allows Stiles to hire more workers which is great because the shop starts to flourish. Derek has kept up with the paper in his absence and notes that no one has reviewed Żabko yet. He is almost excited to go back to writing if only to give a glowing review to Stiles’ establishment.

A week before he goes back to the Tribune he is in what he has come to think of as his table. He has the paper spread out in front of him open to the lifestyle section. In it is one of his old reviews and an article heralding his return. Stiles drops down next to him depositing a tea next to him. He had been experimenting on making his own chai blend and Derek had been subjected to countless taste tests. “Ohh the wolf is coming back to his column! Man these past three months without his writing have been such a bummer.” 

Derek feels his mouth go dry at this declaration. Through all their time together he had never mentioned his writing. He had wanted to present the article as a surprise to him. Maybe finally ask him out on a date. They had been flirting these past three months but something had held him back. He had just had so much fun getting to know him without any pressure. 

The potential politics of dating someone in another pack never even bothered him. Scott had taken to Derek’s pack and they to him. Scott had introduced the rest of his pack, a young beta named Liam, girlfriend Kira a kitsune, and a banshee named Lydia. A most unconventional pack but considering the circumstances of their beginning a solid one. 

Scott had even mentioned to Derek that Stiles would in no way turn him down if he were to ask. But there was always that nagging voice in his head (that sounded mostly like his mother) that told him he wasn’t good enough. And now listening to Stiles gush over his writing his whole plan was ruined. 

“I just... his writing may be grumpy as hell, but the man knows his food. Almost as well as you do man. The paper totally overreacted. I bet some of that molecular gastronomy stuff does taste like chemicals. It’s just that the guys writing speaks to me you know? And the pen name is hilarious. Miguel of the moon. And the name of the column “Ovens Are Not Murder Machines.” He clearly has a great sense of humor. I would kill to have him review my place.” 

“He already has.” A thud and a crash echoes out in the shop. 

“What?!?” Stiles exclaims.

“I uhh. The co-op was struggling for a bit. This guy heard me in a shop once and well.” 

“You are Miguel de la Luna?” He nods afraid to say anything else. 

The next second he has a lap and a mouth full of Stiles. He tastes like coffee and chocolate and the hint of apple from the turnovers he had baked this morning. Groaning he pulls him closer drowning in the taste of Stiles. The whistling and clapping of Erica and Scott break them apart. They glance over to see their smiling friends. Boyd is next to Erica scowling. “Damn it Hale. You couldn’t have waited for another week?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I loved writing in this verse. So there may be a sequel to it sometime down the road. I for one, would love to see Derek and Stiles out together reviewing a place.


End file.
